Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {4} \\ {4} & {-1} \\ {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {3} \\ {-2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{3} & {4}-{-2} \\ {4}-{-2} & {-1}-{3} \\ {3}-{-2} & {-2}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {6} \\ {6} & {-4} \\ {5} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$